A Canadian Christmassy Chanukah
by Reader101w
Summary: My entry for Whitem's 2nd Annual Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest. Kim is going to meet Ron's maternal grandparents for the first time.


This is my entry for Whitem's 2nd Annual Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest. Kim is going to meet Ron's maternal grandparents for the first time.

**********Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

* * *

**A Canadian Christmassy Chanukah**

"What's wrong KP? You've been staring out that window for almost half an hour now." Ron asked. "And you've been really quiet since we left the plane."

Kim sighed and turned around to look at her boyfriend. "I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Kim," Mrs. Stoppable said from the front of the car, where she sat next to her husband, who was driving the rental car. "My parents have been asking a lot about you, and they will be thrilled to finally meet you."

"Yeah, gramps and neena are the best," Ron added. He then looked at his little sister, who was sleeping in the baby seat between him and Kim. "And besides, you're not the only new person they're going to meet."

His mother agreed. "They've been really hammering the fact that they haven't yet seen Hana…"

"Well, Canada is a long way from home," Gene, Ron's father, said. "I may be able to work from anywhere, but taking a few days off is a totally different matter."

Kim smiled weakly. "I know, I know. But it's just… I can't really describe it." She thought for a moment. "Ron, you remember when, at the start of Junior year, you suddenly and without reason started to dislike Norway and hate meat cakes?"

"Yes?" Ron replied with a confused frown.

"Well, it's just like that, I think," Kim continued. "I somehow have this feeling that your family will be really judgmental about me, and that they won't approve of me for whatever reason."

Ron's mother shook her head. "Kim, I can assure you that my parents will not disapprove of you, they wouldn't have sounded so enthusiastic over the phone or in their mails if they had an inkling of doubt about you."

Noticing that this did little to comfort Kim, Ron decided to take another approach. "KP, I can vaguely remember that I disliked Norway for a while because I had gotten the idea that we were going to emigrate for mom's work. Maybe if you can tell us what you think my grandparents will disapprove of you over, we can convince you that you really don't have to worry."

Kim frowned in thought for a moment. "Well, what if they disapprove of the missions we do?"

"Kim, our family motto is 'do what you can to make the world a better place'," Mrs. Stoppable said with a smile. "You really don't have to worry about that."

"And how do they feel about me not being Jewish?" Kim asked, hoping she didn't insult the Stoppables; for some reason, this fear has been her greatest – and most unfounded when she really thought about it – of all.

Her rationale was proven correct. "KP, they're just like us," Ron explained. "All about the tradition, not so much about the religion."

"Gene was from a different denomination. And Jarod, my sister's husband isn't Jewish either," Ron's mother added. "And they were accepted into the family the first day they came home with us."

"See KP, you have nothing to worry about," Ron said, finally earning him a proper smile from his girlfriend. "The only one you have to be afraid of is aunt Cecile," he then added said, trying to relax Kim a bit more with a joke. "She's all about looking healthy and well-fed. She's always commenting on mom for being too skinny."

The scolding look from his mother, and the barely audible "Eep!" from his girlfriend told him that he had put his foot majorly in his mouth. "No! No, I didn't mean… mom, I didn't mean to say that… KP, there nothing wrong…" Ron was shut up when Rufus jumped out of his pocket, grabbed his lips and pulled them shut to prevent even more disaster. "I'll shut up now," he sheepishly said when the naked molerat let go of his lips.

"Son," Ron's father said without taking his eyes off the road. "You talk to women, not about them. It'll save you a lot of trouble."

Mrs. Stoppable turned to the still very shaken redhead. "Kim, Cecile is my older sister, so she's naturally protective of me. Yes, she can be a bit direct. And yes, her view on healthy is a different from mine, but she is a very nice person who takes great care of her family. But you don't have to worry, she has never disapproved of anyone without good reason, and she won't disapprove of you either."

Kim gave a weak smile. "Okay…" she chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to wait two more anxious hours and then have all the stress drop off when it turns out I have been worrying for nothing."

"That's the spirit KP," Ron said, causing his mother to shake her head; she loved her son, but he could be a bit thickheaded sometimes.

During the rest of the two-hour drive, Kim tried to convince herself to drop the silly anxiousness. "_They're nice people, they're Ron's grandparents… come on Possible, just drop it…"_ But whatever she tried, she couldn't lift the nervous feeling in her stomach. Of course, some of that feeling might have come from the nougat bar she had eaten; even though she loved the candy, she could only eat it in private, as her body was rather loud in processing it.

* * *

When they arrived at Ron's grandparent's home, a fairly large farm building with a good amount of land surrounding it, Kim stayed a bit behind when Ron and his parents got to greet them.

However, that was quickly remedied when Ron's grandmother spotted her. "You must be Kim." She grabbed the redheads extended hand and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug. "It's so great to finally meet you."

Kim forced a smile as she tried to catch her breath and ignore the pain in her ribs; Ron's grandmother was not a small person, but Kim still hadn't expected such strength from the woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Klein."

"Oh, you can call me Mary," she said. "And this is my husband John."

"It's nice to meet you Kim," John said as he shook Kim's hand. "Forgive my wife for coming on so strong," he added in a lower voice as Mrs. Klein walked over to her daughter, who was taking Hana out of the car. "She's been really looking forward to meeting you after all Ron told us about you."

Kim smiled more genuinely now, her anxiety finally dropping away. "That's no big, I've fared worse hugs."

"What a cute little girl," Mrs. Klein said when she saw Hana. The toddler, apparently feeling completely comfortable, stretched out her arms to be picked up, which the elder woman immediately did.

"Come on, let's get inside before we catch a cold." John suggested as he helped Gene unpacking the car. "We can do proper introductions inside, it is a lot warmer in there."

* * *

Kim couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the huge kitchen and living room. "Wow, and it's just the two of you living here?"

"We like to be able to accommodate company," Mrs. Klein said. Of course, the girls used to live here with their spouses for a while too."

Kim looked in surprise at Ron's parents. "I didn't know that."

Jean smiled. "Before we had Ron we lived here, but then the company I worked for offered me a position in Middleton, and we could travel back on Gene's passport."

Ron's father shrugged. "And I've been an actuary all my life, so I could work from anywhere anyway."

"Shall we get you settled in first?" John offered. "Cecile and David will be here any minute, and then we can all have coffee and catch up on each other."

* * *

"This is your room," Mary said to Kim as she opened one of the bedroom doors, showing a one-person bedroom. "There's a bathroom down the hall, but try not to switch on the hall light if you have to go at night, because the light is pretty bright and shines under every door."

"Got it," Kim replied and put her bag on the bed, deciding to unpack later.

Ron had already placed his own bag in the room he usually occupied when he and his parent visited his grandparents. "Hey, you got mom's old room."

"So, where are your parents sleeping?"

"There are a couple of two-person bedrooms upstairs," Ron explained. "All the kids will be sleeping in the basement… except for Hana of course."

Kim had been surprised that apart from the upstairs bedroom there was an entire basement with a TV room and several bedrooms as well. "How old are your cousins?"

Ron thought for a moment. "David Jr. is sixteen, Marlone is about our age, seventeen or eighteen and Steven is twenty-two."

"Do you see them often?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged. "Once every two years at most. They live pretty far away."

"Aunt Cecile just arrived," Ron's father said as he walked down the stair. "Are you coming up to greet them?"

* * *

"Uncle David, aunt Cecile," Ron greeted his aunt and uncle. "I'd like you to meet Kim."

Kim was quickly introduced to Ron's aunt and uncle and their children.

"It's so nice to meet you Kim," Marlone said as she was introduced.

"Yeah, big score nephew," David, Marlone's younger brother added with a grin. Even though Kim took it in stride, she could see that Ron was looking a bit uncomfortable.

Ron's aunt Cecile showed the same enthusiasm as her mother and gave the redhead a hug, albeit a little less crushing than the previous one.

Right at that moment, the Nougat bar decided to make its presence apparent and Kim's stomach made a very obvious purring noise.

Blushing feverishly, Kim jumped back and began to stammer an apology.

Aunt Cecile, however, interpreted the noise differently. "Oh you poor girl, you must be starving after that long car ride, and we're just standing here, holding up everything while mom and dad are waiting with coffee and cake."

"N-no, that's not it…" Kim tried to explain, but it was already too late.

Ron's aunt looked the redhead over once more. "You are eating enough? I mean, Jean has been talking about how active you are, and if you don't eat properly, it can really cause a lot of problems in the long run."

"Mom," Marlone intervened, trying to help Kim. "You know people don't like it when you talk to them like that. It's not helpful, it's embarrassing."

However, her brothers were having a bit of fun with the situation. "Hey Ron, you're so good with cooking, right?" Steven asked. "And you have been sharing that story about how Kim couldn't even handle a mixer. Shouldn't you take care of the food?"

"I bet all he does is taking her out to those Bueno Nacho fast-food restaurants," David Jr. added.

Caught between glares from his girlfriend and his aunt, although for different reasons, Ron gulped nervously. "Bueno Nacho isn't that bad…"he replied, his voice growing weaker with every word.

"Okay kids, that's enough teasing," David said firmly. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Honey, I know you want to be helpful, but let's leave food-related issues to at least after coffee, okay? Besides, not all Americans have bad eating habits."

Cecile huffed. "Now you make it sound like I'm crazy. The youngest daughter of the Kollers had an iron deficiency because she didn't eat the right vegetables, and nobody noticed until she had to be rushed to the hospital."

Marlone rolled her eyes. "Mom, Claire had been taking medication that was known to burn away iron, they just didn't know she was already low in iron. Besides, you can't make assumptions like that on one rumbling stomach, David wouldn't be allowed out of the hospital if that were the case."

"Hey!" her younger brother shot her an annoyed glare. "Not cool."

The door opened and John looked at his family. "Are you going to keep bickering about food, or are you coming in to actually eat some? The coffee is getting cold."

* * *

"…And then the sumo ninja started talking in a really high-pitched voice," Ron said, earning him laughs from the rest of his family.

"Come on, get to the good stuff," Marlone interjected. "How did you and Kim hook up?"

"Good stuff?" David Jr. objected. "They were right in the middle of the action, and you want to talk about that? I want to know how the fight went."

Ron smirked. "If you let me tell the story, you'll both get your answer, okay?"

After receiving nods from his cousins, Ron continued with the story. "So KP and Shego started trading blows. And boy, did that super suit kick butt. And then the sumo ninja got up again, but I got him down just when Kim knocked Shego out."

"And just as we were wrapping up, Eric appeared at the top of the escalator."

"Oh, of course, because you came to rescue him," Mary said to Kim.

Marlone frowned. "Wait a minute, this is the story how you and Ron hooked up, but Eric was your boyfriend right then, right?"

Kim winced slightly. "He was, but I'll let Ron tell the tale."

Ron smiled gratefully. "Thanks KP… Okay, so Eric went down the escalators and KP rushed over to give him a hug…"

He nodded at his girlfriend to indicate she could take over; they hadn't told the story to too many people and now that they themselves had gotten over it, Kim and Ron enjoyed pulling this zinger.

Kim smiled wanly at their captive audience. "And then he announced he was a synthodrone and he knocked me out with an electroshock."

Pretty much everyone gasped, as they clearly were expecting something at least somewhat more romantic.

"Ouch…" John muttered.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Anyway, next thing I remembered was me and Ron being tied up to some Bueno Nacho props, the supersuit shorted out and all our equipment far out of reach."

Marlone gave Kim a sympathetic look. "Wow, your boyfriend being a syntho… some kind of robot, that must have hurt."

"More than the shock," Kim admitted. "I was actually pretty much near giving up right then. And I might have if Ron hadn't been there."

All eyes turned back to Ron, who tried to shrug nonchalantly but clearly felt like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment.

"Well, I won't deny that I already had feelings for Kim and that the Eric drone pretty much put a wrench in that, but right then, I just wanted to make KP feel better. And… I might have told her about my feelings."

Kim leaned over to her boyfriend and softly kissed his cheek. "Out there, in here…"

"Aw, that's so cute," Marlone said with a beaming smile.

"Then what happened?" David Jr. asked.

Kim and Ron grinned. "Then we hit back…"

* * *

"So you still run the farm by yourself?" Kim asked as John gave them a tour over the farm while his wife prepared lunch.

"Mostly," Ron's grandfather agreed. "We have some seasonal help during harvest and plowing the fields, but during the rest of the year we manage pretty well on our own."

When they entered the cow stables, Kim was glad for the borrowed boots she was wearing; her own shoes might not have survived the mess on the floor.

Even though it was freezing outside, with already a thin layer of snow forming on the ground and the promise for more, the thirty-odd cows kept the temperature in the stables relatively nice. Of course, the stench pretty much negated that effect completely.

"PHOEY-HEE!" Ron remarked, putting his hand over his nose while Rufus ducked as far back in his pocket as he could. "How can those cows stand that smell?"

John chuckled and muttered something about city-boys. "Walk around here for five or so minutes, and you won't smell it at all anymore."

"No, thank you," Ron replied nasally, causing his cousins to burst out in laughter.

From what Kim understood from the stories during coffee, Cecile and David had stayed on the farm for quite some time after Ron's parents had gone to Middleton, and their children had grown up during their first years here. Apparently, there were even plans that David and Cecile would come back to help out, as John and Mary weren't the youngest anymore, and would eventually take over the farm from them. So it was no wonder that their children were a lot more used to farm aroma than Kim or Ron.

Kim didn't favor the smell much either, but she knew better than to express that as loudly as Ron. Instead, she stuck to breathing shallowly until her nose got used at least somewhat to the stench.

"Come on Ron," Marlone said with a grin. "Do you also act like this when your little sister needs a clean diaper?"

"Even worse," Kim answered for him. "At least, the first couple of times."

"KP…" Ron muttered. "Not cool. You're supposed to be on my side."

Kim laughed. "You're exaggerating, I'm supposed to call you on that."

Ron muttered something under his breath, but further kept his displeasure with the smell to himself to prevent further embarrassment.

* * *

After lunch, the Klein residence became a quiet haven. John and David had gone out to tend to the cattle while Jean, Cecile and their mother had gone shopping at a relatively nearby farmers market for the next day's meal. Ron, having become the impromptu cook, had tagged along. Steven and David Jr. were playing a videogame on the downstairs television set and Mr. Stoppable was taking a nap.

Kim and Marlone had taken it upon themselves to play some games with Hana until it was naptime for Ron's sister.

"I can't believe Ron didn't like Hana at first," Marlone remarked. "Who cannot love such a cutie?"

Kim smiled. "Well, she was placed in his territory quite suddenly, and Ron isn't too great at coping with sudden change. But he melted within a few days. He even took her on a mission to rescue me and Yori."

"Ron took a baby on a mission!" Marlone all but cried out. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Kim shrugged, a bit embarrassed. "She's been on another mission as well, although that was just reconnaissance. But she is a good lucky charm… not that we will take her with us on missions just for that," she hastily added."

Marlone laughed. After all those stories you told me, I'm surprised you turned out still so normal."

Kim smirked. "Thanks for the compliment." Then she looked outside, where the snow was still packing. "I hope the others won' have trouble with the snow."

Marlone shrugged. "This is Canada, we don't really call this snow. You should see the February storms."

"No, thank you," Kim replied, "I've been through some nasty weather, and I don't think I'm going to enjoy a prolonged time of it. Snow is fun, to a limit."

Since Hana began to show signs of tiredness, Kim and Marlone put the toddler to bed and then checked up on David Jr. and Steven. But since computer games were not really interesting to either girl, they quickly headed upstairs and spent most of the rest of the afternoon reading some books and comics from the surprisingly big stack that John and Mary kept.

* * *

After Mary, Cecile, Jean and Ron arrived back later that afternoon, they immediately set up camp in the kitchen. Even though the holiday feast wouldn't be until the next day, there was a lot of preparation work to do, especially since it would be a mix of Chanukah and Christmas dishes.

When Marlone and Kim offered to help, they were quickly shunned by their respective mother and boyfriend. "Don't worry, we can do this just the four of us. You two can help with setting the table tomorrow."

Kim glanced at Marlone. "Not a good cook either?"

Ron's niece shrugged. "After a few grease fires, mom decided to keep the baking oil away from me, apparently I'm too messy when buttering a pan."

Kim chuckled. "It's mixers and other electrical cooking devices for me, they tend to go haywire when I'm around."

"Ron told us about that in one of his emails, did a mixer really drag you through the school halls?"

Kim nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah… but I still think that one really had it out for me."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, with the exception of the snowfall really picking up during the evening.

"Seems we will get a nice white Christmas," John remark as he looked outside.

"I hope the roads will be cleared enough when we have to get back home though," Mr. Stoppable said. "I don't know how much trouble the rental car company is going to give us if we have to return the car late."

"Don't worry," John replied reassuringly. "The roads will be kept clear, and the car you rented can take some snow. You'll get back safely without a problem, and otherwise we can arrange something. The rental companies here understand when the weather is just too bad, and they prefer their cars back in one piece a couple of days late instead of on time and totaled."

* * *

The next day, the kitchen was once again thriving with business. The dinner was planned for the afternoon instead of the evening to accommodate the farm schedule better.

After a few glances into the kitchen, Kim had become surprised by the sheer amount of food that was being prepared.

"Are we also inviting a small army?" She asked. "Because there is no way we can eat all that. Even Ron has his limits," she added with a grin.

Steven shrugged. "All the leftovers are either frozen or packaged to bring home. Grandma is much more scared about dealing someone short, and mom's just the same."

"I got that yesterday," Kim dryly remarked.

"She isn't that bad," Marlone objected. "Mom is just very direct, and it can surprise people who don't know her yet."

Kim smiled. "That's okay, I just needed a moment to get used to it. I've been eating properly since we arrived here, right?" she added with a grin.

Steven raised his eyebrow with a barely surprised grin himself. "I don't know… you didn't eat quite as much as the rest of us yesterday during dinner."

The redhead huffed. "Well, I _am_ the smallest person here, not taking into account Hana. That counts for something, right?"

"Besides, with Ron's cooking, there isn't much holding back anyway," she added with a smirk. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

However, during the big family dinner, Kim quickly found out she had really underestimated Ron's family's eating capacity – or she had seriously overestimated her own.

Proving that Ron really had his cooking from his mother's side of the family, he and the Klein matriarchs had made one of the most delicious meals Kim had ever eaten. And the only reason she had slowed her pace to a bare minimum was that her stomach felt like it wouldn't be able to fit into her body much longer.

However, Ron has miscalculated the amount of dumplings that he had planned as an appetizer because he had counted Hana as well while she couldn't yet eat dumplings. But then aunt Cecile, who was seated opposite to Kim, had had the 'brilliant' idea to sneak Kim the last dumpling. She winked at the surprised redhead and pretty much conveyed the message that Kim could use it most.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth – the dumplings were delicious after all – Kim had gratefully accepted and eaten the food… her biggest mistake as she later recalled.

Immediately after, Steven, David Jr. and Marlone, and sometimes even Ron, had taken it as a game to sneak some food on Kim's plate when she was distracted, or distract her so one of them could sneak more food on her plate.

And since everyone, even the adults, pretended nothing was amiss, and they all neatly cleaned their plates before the next course, Kim was pretty much forced to eat a lot more than she had anticipated.

Of course, since the food was really good, Kim didn't object too much. But she was getting afraid she would pass out from a food-induced coma before the meal was even finished.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever have to eat again," Marlone muttered weakly as she laid splayed out on one of the couches. Her brothers agreed with a small nod, unable to do much more.

Kim didn't respond at all, she was softly snoring on the other couch. After the meal she had barely made it there before pretty much passing out.

Mr. Klein chuckled as he and Ron washed the dishes that didn't fit in the dishwasher. His son's in law had both retreated to their respective room to sleep off the food, just as his wife.

"It seems we are the only ones who remained standing," he observed.

Ron grinned. "Well, mom and aunt Cecile are also still up and about… I think. They were going to tuck in Hana, right?"

"I don't hear a bedtime story, and Hana still seems awake," Ron's grandfather replied. "Why don't you take a look?"

Ron returned pretty soon. "All three of them are asleep right now. I think mm and Aunt Cecile decided to lay down as well after tucking Hana in."

"At least you've got the Stoppable iron stomach," John remarked, referring to some of Ron's tales about the sheer amounts of food he had eaten. "Even Rufus couldn't beat you."

Ron looked over at his buddy, who ad made a nest out of a couple of napkins and was sound asleep as well. "Well, they say the stomach is the most important organ."

Mr. Klein laughed. "No doubt… It was somewhat of a mean trick you played on Kim though." He added after a thoughtful frown.

Ron glanced at his girlfriend, who was still completely out. "Well… payback time may be due in a couple of hours."

John raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"Well, you know I've got the Stoppable iron stomach, right?"

His grandfather nodded, so Ron continued. "Kim, and her brothers as well, have something I like to call the Possible reactor. Food being the fuel."

Mr. Klein frowned again, he knew Ron had his own way of telling things, but this seemed really obvious. "Doesn't that work for everyone?"

"It does, until they eat too much," Ron explained. "KP normally only eats this much to restore her batteries after a mission. Eating before a mission… it's kinda like supercharging a battery."

A grin formed on John's face. "Do I even want to know?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, when the overstuffed feeling had passed, the teens decided to take advantage of the snow and have a snowball fight. Pretty quickly though, the snowball fighters split up in two teams, Team Possible vs. the rest.

"So, this was what you were talking about to grandpa," David Jr. remarked as he brushed off yet another snowball thrown by the redheaded snowball cannon who was literally bounding all over the place.

Ron, who was completely covered with snow, muttered something under his breath, and then turned his attention to his girlfriend. "KP, could you please go a little more easy on me?"

"You decided to pick your family's side over me," Kim replied with a grin as she easily dodged several snowballs thrown by Steven and Marlone. "You deserve to get pelted."

"Aw man," Ron complained. "I just did that because they cornered me and threatened to dig me under if I didn't lead them to our stack."

Kim shrugged before catching a snowball thrown by David, and returning it with interest. "You should have taken it, it couldn't be worse than what you're getting now."

"Well, I didn't know that then," Ron whined. Then, after some thought. "Okay then, you've asked for it. It's four against one, and I'm not going to hold back."

Kim's only reply was a smug smirk.

* * *

With four against one, the outcome of the battle was quickly decided, and the results would have been worse for the losing party if John hadn't stepped out of the barn they were running around.

Mr. Klein looked at the teens and shook his head. "You call this snowball fighting? Four against one…" He glared at his snow-covered grandchildren, and then at Kim, who had no snow on her except for her gloves and shoes. "…And still losing terribly? You're putting our good name to shame.

Kim sported a huge grin; even though the others had finally managed to back her against the wall of the barn, she could still easily keep them at bay. "No big, but feel free to help them out Mr. Klein."

John grinned at the cocky redhead. "Are you sure? Back in the day I was pretty much regarded as the king of the snowball fights."

Kim returned the grin. "Snowballs are a lot slower than laser turrets, but give it your best shot."

Seeing that Kim was apparently giving him a free shot, John calmly packed a snowball together and tossed it from about ten yards at the redhead.

With a muffled smack, the snowball hit the corner of the roof, a good ten feet above Kim's head.

Kim gave the older man a sympathetic smile. "No big, I won't say anything about aiming and the broad side of a barn, but maybe you just need to…" the rest of her sentence was drowned out when an avalanche of slushy snow poured down on her from the barn roof.

"Of course, I was known for playing tricks," John said with an amused grin.

As Ron rushed over to the pile of snow to dig his girlfriend out, Steven looked at the roof of the barn, and was the first to notice the small window of the barn-attic being open. "You planned this gramps. I bet you've been watching us and preparing this trick… but how?"

"This snow is all slush," Ron remarked right before he barely dodged Kim's hands as she slammed the snow away from her.

Completely soaked with wet snow, Kim stumbled shivering out of the small snow mountain. "Y-you win… this slush is ten times colder than the other snow."

"How did you do that?" Marlone asked; even though she and the others had been pelted with snowballs, the dry snow didn't really get through their clothes.

John waited for a moment, as if contemplating revealing his secret. "If you play it right, you can wet a sloped surface, like a roof, while keeping the snow layer on top intact. Everything then packs against the corner of the roof, and if you break that layer anywhere… well, the snow comes down."

"That was awesome grandpa," David Jr. cheered.

Kim shot Mr. Klein a genuine grin, but it was clear she was really cold at the moment. "Great trick, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change before I turn into an icicle."

* * *

Later that night, Kim sat on the couch, snuggled up to Ron and enjoying a nice cup of cocoa. "Hm, this is nice."

After the snowball fight, the teens had changed into somewhat warmer clothes and then joined the family for an evening of presents, games, some songs and delicious snacks.

Much to Ron's joy, a Canadian channel still broadcasted The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank and for the next forty-five minutes he and – surprisingly – his grandfather – had been glued to the screen while the others played some games.

"Now that's some decent values to keep," John had remarked after the show had ended. "And to think the other channels skipped this for some extreme snowboarding, as if we don't have enough extreme sports already."

"My thoughts exactly," Ron had agreed. "At least some of us still appreciate good old Snowman Hank.

But now the evening was coming to an end, Ron's parents had already gone to bed, and David Jr. and Steven had decided to try out some of the videogames they had received.

Kim was also starting to feel drowsy, but if it was up to her, she might as well fall asleep on the couch next to Ron.

"Would you guys like to go out for a hike tomorrow?" John suddenly suggested, snapping Kim out of almost snoozing off.

"Sure, where too?" Ron asked.

"There is a nice forest a short drive from here," John explained. "It's really nice walking around there this time of year. Might even spot some elk."

"Sounds nice," Kim said.

Marlone also nodded her agreement. "And I'm sure David and Steven would like to come with as well."

"Alright then," John said as he got up. "I don't know about you, but I'm turning in. You guys switch off the light when you go to bed?"

* * *

"And hereby I proclaim this land Drakkanada!" Drakken proudly exclaimed as he planted a flag in the snow-covered terrain.

"Really? This was your big plan?" Shego growled, looking at the five feet high pole with the tiny Canadian flag with Drakken's face clearly painted over it.

Drakken frowned. "This may have been my best plan yet. Look, no one is opposing us, no teen brats trying to defeat us. This plan is perfect."

"Ugh," the green-skinned villainess groaned. "It's because nobody cares whether you put a silly flag on some wasteland."

"Don't mock the Drakkanadian flag," Drakken objected as he looked protectively at his creation. Then he took another look at his henchwoman, who was looking very miserable. "What is wrong Shego?"

"I'm cold, that's what's wrong," Shego snapped. To emphasize, a shiver ran over her body. "My winter suit got ruined when your last lair collapsed. Besides, I'm supposed to be on a tropical island right now."

Drakken frowned. "But… you have your plasma to keep you warm, right? Even your body temperature is higher than that of most humans."

"And so I feel cold even more intense, thank you very much," Shego replied tersely. "Do you have any idea how much energy it costs to shoot plasma? I'll be an icicle before three blasts."

"You could make a fire, right?" another voice, although very familiar, chimed in.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken cried out when he and Shego turned around to spot their teen nemesis, her sidekick and some more people. "How did you find us? I kept everything a secret… no one knew about this… I didn't even write out my plans. Are you some kind of psychic?"

"Dude, we just happened upon you when we were taking a walk," Ron replied. "What are you doing here anyway? There's nothing here to take over for a good hundred miles."

"I just took over Canada," Drakken proudly proclaimed. "Hah! You thought you were all that, but you couldn't prevent me from taking over, could you?"

"Uhm… sure," Kim shrugged, more confused than caring. "Have fun with it… So, guys… these are Drakken and Shego, pretty much our number one nemesis."

It was clear that Kim was almost ashamed to be associated with Drakken and Shego at this moment, even if the associated was that of hero vs. villains. And to be fair, Shego had to admit she had felt prouder of herself.

But still, being mocked and looked upon as a curiosity rather than a threat did not sit well with the villainess. And freezing or not, she would put that point home.

"Can it princess," Shego snapped and flared up her plasma, immediately feeling the heat in her body being drawn to her hands. "If we say we're taking over Canada, then we're taking over Canada, regardless that the idea is ridiculous."

"Hey!" Drakken objected weakly, but Shego ignored him as she shot her first plasma bolt at her teen foe.

Kim looked at the molten snow ten feet to her side. "Really?"

Shego blinked in surprise; she hadn't realized the cold was affecting her that much. "That's just a warning, you better get out of our way."

"Or what?" Ron asked with a grin. "You're going to miss us even harder?"

Too angry to care anymore, Shego shot a barrage of smaller plasma balls at the teens, causing Ron to frantically run out of their way and hide behind some trees while Kim dodged and weaved through the plasma in order to get closer to Shego.

Meanwhile, Drakken took the opportunity to produce a small gun with a laser dish on the end and ran towards the other persons, who hadn't left their spot and were watching the battle with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"I have your… friends?... under control now," the blue villain exclaimed. "If you don't surrender, I'll…" he didn't get further when John smacked the gun out of his hand with his cane, and then clobbered him on the head with the stick.

"You though us Canadians don't fight back, did you?" he asked, pulling back his cane, ready to hit Drakken again.

"Shego!" Drakken cried, trying to massage his hand and his head at the same time. "Little help here."

"Little busy here," Shego grunted, Kim had reached her and, being nice and warm in her winter coat, had no trouble overpowering the villainess. "Let's get out of here."

Clearly outmatched, Drakken and Shego made a run for it. Kim and Ron looked at each other, dubbing whether to pursue the villains.

"Wait! Don't go there," John called after the retreating couple. "The ice on the river isn't stable enough to…" If the two loud splashes were anything to go by, the warning had come too late.

* * *

"Lovely soup Mrs. Klein," Drakken said as he took another sip from the chicken soup. "And uhm… thank you for being so hospitable."

Shego, on the other hand, was still shaking too much to be able to hold a bowl of soup, despite sitting in front of the fire and having three blankets drawn over her. Although part of the reason she was still so cold could be because she refused to take of her jumpsuit, while Drakken had had no problem shedding his wet lab-coat.

After having rescued the villains from the icy water, Team Possible and the Klein family had brought them to their home in order to warm up a bit. In order to make room in the car for their frozen foes Kim and Ron had taken Drakken's hover car, which now stood parked in between the other vehicles in the driveway.

"Bath's ready," Cecile exclaimed from the main bathroom.

"I-I t-t-told you, t-t-the s-suit s-stays on," Shego managed between shivers.

"Then dunk in suit and all," John ordered. "You die from hypothermia if you don't get your core temperature up soon. And the fire doesn't do anything if you stay in that wet, cold suit."

"What's that about anyway?" Ron asked as Kim helped Shego to the bathroom – much to the villainess' annoyance. "You've falling in arctic water before, and it didn't faze you at all then."

"W-winter suit," Shego explained. "W-works like a w-w-wetsuit. Y-you dest-t-troyed it when you b-blew up the last l-lair."

"Oh…" Ron rubbed his neck. "My bad, didn't know you had different suits…" Shego had already disappeared in the bathroom.

"So… Drakken and Shego, huh?" Steven remarked after Drakken had left to use the other bathroom to take a shower.

"Yep," Ron drawled. "Listing the top-five of our most dangerous villains."

"No wonder we still live in Canada, and not Drakkanada then," John said dryly.

"They seem like nice people," Aunt Cecile said. "Are you sure they weren't just bullied on because of their skin color?"

"With Drakken his skin color happened after he became a villain," Kim explained. "Shego used to be a hero…" she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Ehm, you might not want to mention to her I said that, okay?"

"So, are all villains this weird?" David Jr. asked.

Kim though for a moment, but Ron nodded. "Yeah, pretty much all of them. Sometimes I think that if a regular bad guy goes insane, they'll become super-villains."

"Ron!" Kim chided. "They're still people… but yeah, most of them are pretty weird."

Suddenly, the whine of the hover car sounded, and as they looked outside, they saw the vehicle rise up and leave in a hurry.

"And they don't tend to say 'thank you' often?" Marlone asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Two Christmases with Possible… in a row!" Shego snapped as she and Drakken made their escape.

"But Shego… how could I know they would be here?" Drakken whined.

"Ugh… just bring me to the airport," the villainess growled. "And don't expect me back until February. I deserve a long, warm vacation after this."

* * *

The day after the encounter with Drakken and Shego, the Stoppable family and Kim started preparing to head home.

"It was really nice meeting you," Kim said. "Thank you very much for the hospitality, and I hope we will meet again."

"I'm sure we will," Mary replied with a smile.

"And we'll be sure to have enough food for you," John added with a grin.

Kim chuckled and stepped into the car after Ron's mother had finished placing Hana's baby-seat.

Fortunately, the roads were already pretty much clear of snow, and the ride back to the airport was uneventful.

* * *

"Well…" Ron asked. "What did you think?"

Kim smiled at her boyfriend. "You have a great family, remind me of that if I ever have another anxiety attack."

"Now the only thing that remains is my side of the family," Mr. Stoppable said with a grin.

Kim made a – mostly – fake scared face. "Uh-oh…"

END

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this little tale. Also look up the other stories in this contest, there's some really good stuff in there.


End file.
